the_black_swordsfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:ALO arc/@comment-5979407-20130119075831/@comment-5977927-20130119125803
Eh, Aki, she would be on come for interminated reasons when they get off SAO, they would only know that for some reason she doesn't log off, and no one is able to find her in game. Sugou goes to jail because they discover aboutt his brain washing experiment, but his subordinates are still taking it on ALO while he is planning his scape plan. Now, what happens: 6 months before SAO ends, Suguha starts on ALO, and 5 months after that (1 month before SAO ends) she gets into a come for unknown reasons. Of course that she was picked up by Sugou without he even knowing she is Kirito's sister, and she would initially only be for his brainwashing experiment. After SAO ends, Kirito would marry Asuna after they recover, and Sugou would discover that Suguha is actually Kirito's sister, and he makes up a plan to distract him with Suguha being on ALO in that cage deal, and while he's there he would have time to kidnap Asuna. Although, police discovers about his brainwashing plan before he can do so, and so he goes to jail. A few weeks after Kirito and Asuna recover, they go into Agil's bar for the same kind of info he gave originally, and so they discover Suguha is locked up on that cage, so they log in ALO to rescue her. Sugou would have some means to communicate to his subordinates from jail, and they would give him info about what is happening in ALO, which is near to be closed. So, while in jail Sugou plans how he will escape, and since no one should be able to get into the tree of the world, he wasn't in a haste to break of jail, but a bit after he discovers that Kirito got on there (info gave by one of his subordinates) he escapes prison somehow, steals a car or van and rushes to try to kidnap Asuna, which was fighting to one of his subordinates in ALO (which would be the last battle they had in ALO) in the time he managed to escape. So, a little bit before they finish his subordinate off, Asuna would suddenly log out, and Sugou would of course be the cause, and he would wrap her up and try to hide somewhere. So when Kirito and co finish their business into ALO and recues Sugu, he first goes check off what happened to Asuna. When he gets into her house/room (I don't know if they'll be on the same place when they're logged in) she's not there anymore, and when he looks at the window, he sees Sugou putting Asuna in the car/van/whatever and starts to chase the vehicle off with his bike, but of course he is left behind after a couple minutes. He would eventually somehow find where Sugou is hiding, and battle him there, and Sugou would die in the end, and the rest you already know. I tried to resume it, if you have any complaints or questions about it, just shoot it out. So I've read your timeline dealio, and I like in some points, but I totally disagree with some other points. King said he'll hold on that matter, so don't worry about it, after today's meeting he should send you a PM or something of the sort talking about it. Now coming to the plot you've made to this Sugou part. We can add a few things you've wrote, and it would actually get more interesting. We need to discuss that matter first however. Thanks again for reading it off and giving your own toughts Aki, it sucks that we can't talk into the chat, would be good if we could, but you're doing an awesome job even if you're unable to log in. Now, reegarding to your art, how is the costumes for Kirito's guild going, anything new on that matter? Sorry for the long message, I didn't meant to write this much... but when I noticed, I had already a big chunk of text. Thanks again for your help, and keep up the good work, see you soon Aki-chan :D